Scarlet Spider
Scarlet Spider also known as Kaine, and later known as Ben Reilly, is a vigilante with spider-like abilities that are similar yet more evolved than the original Spider-Man's, which were made possible through genetic experiments. The subject designated Kaine was the first successful clone of Spider-Man, created by HYDRA as part of Weapon S. Though he was the first clone to survive, he eventually developed cellular degeneration, and as a side effect of treatment, he would become mentally unstable. Kaine's true origins were kept hidden from him by implanting a series of false memories into his brain. He would be used as a test subject by his creators until he fled. He would spend years in a state of depression while searching for answers about who he really was. Kaine was initially an enemy of Spider-Man, but after some time they became allies. He would eventually take on the name of Ben Reilly after both Uncle Ben and Aunt May, and would accept his role in society and life as Scarlet Spider. Powers and Abilities Spider Physiology: Kaine possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of his unique physiology. Having been created as a clone of Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider possesses powers similar to the Spider-Man as well as some additional abilities As a clone of Spider-Man, Kaine began his life with powers identical to Spider-Man's, though some of these powers were altered as a result of Kaine undergoing cellular degeneration. Once cured of his tarantula mutation and his cellular degeneration, his powers were reduced to around Peter Parker's strength. After embracing The Other, Kaine resurfaced with new augmented abilities. Having been created by unknown experiments by Dr. Octopus, Scarlet Spider possesses essentially the same powers as Spider-Man plus some additional ones. This shows that Ben's powers are much more evolved than Spider-Man's powers. * Superhuman Strength: Like Peter Parker, Kaine possesses superhuman strength. Initially, his strength is different to Spider-Man's, and he could lift approximately 40 tons. Over time and further mutation, Kaine's physical strength has dramatically increased to the point of being able to lift up to 60 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Kaine is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Kaine's augmented musculature is much more efficient than that of a normal human being. As a result, his muscles produce lesser amounts of fatigue toxins during physical activity than do those of ordinary humans. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Kaine's body is tougher and more resistant to some types of physical injury than that of a normal human. Kaine's bodily tissues are resistant to powerful impact or blunt force trauma. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories, being repeatedly struck with superhuman force or by several powerful energy blasts, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury himself. * Rapid Healing Abilities: Kaine's physiology was augmented by his "cure" to have potent healing abilities, that healed his genetic damages. He can heal himself from wounds quickly, but can't regenerate lost limbs or organs. it is unknown if this cure caused his accelerated aging to be that of a normal human being or halted his natural aging rate. * Superhuman Agility: Kaine's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Kaine's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are more efficient than those of an ordinary human by a factor of fifteen. * Wall-Crawling: Kaine is also able to stick to virtually any surface and crawl across it just as Spider-Man is capable of. His mental control over this ability has been increased to such a degree, he can rip a wall down just by tugging at it hard enough with his palms. * Spider-Sense: Like Spider-Man, Kaine possesses a kind of early warning system that allows him to sense potential danger or potential attack within his vicinity. Kaine's 'spider-sense' is even more developed than Spider-Man's, giving him a limited degree of actual precognition. * Mark Of Kaine: This same attribute has also resulted in deformity in his hands. He can channel this same energy endothermically through his hands and leave a severe burn mark on a person by making skin-to-skin contact with them. He typically leaves this mark across a person's face, though it is presumed he can do the same to other parts of the body. Non-offensive usage of this power allows Kaine to easily burn his long hair (along with his beard) to a shorter length without burning himself in the process. ** Sting of Kaine: After his powers were altered on Spider-Island, he had individual bone-like stingers which extended from his forearms. They resemble the stingers that Peter acquired in the story-line 'The Other'. ** Night-Vision: After the events of Spider-Island, Kaine possessed night vision. ** Biological/Organic Webbing Generation: Kaine has the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. * Psychic Alignment with Arthropods: Kaine has an unknown method of creating a psychic alignment with his environment; specifically, a more empathic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders, he was unable to communicate with them directly or command them. * The Other: When under pressure, Kaine transforms into a monstrous arachnoid controlled by the Other. During this mutation, he can also project numerous spines of varying length from his forearms. * Immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense: Kaine is immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. Due to their sharing the same DNA, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense recognizes Kaine as "self". Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Clones Category:Cross-Species Category:New Warriors Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Weapon S Category:HYDRA Experiments